The Reason He Left
by SparrowCatcher2
Summary: This is a continuation of my previous story from the name SparrowCatcher. I will try to update the previous chapters of the story later. Please let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers. Just this story.

A/N: This story was started under my other user name. For various reasons, I had to change my name and password information. I am sorry it took so long for my update. I will not let it go this long ever again. I hope you all still enjoy this story.

Michael Scott entered his house late in the evening. It had been a long, tiring day. He walked into the kitchen and found Karen standing at the stove. Michael slowly walked up to stand behind her, letting his breath out slowly. "How are you holding up," he asked in a quiet voice.

Karen turned quickly, giving him an angry look. "How do you think," she snapped. "My only child was almost shot today. How am I supposed to feel? How is any mother supposed to feel?" She pushed past him, going over to the refrigerator and pulling the door opened aggressively. She stood in front of the open door, her shoulders suddenly sagging as the tears came on strong.

Michael moved to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her as she started to sob.

Karen turned in his arms, burying her face in his chest as she let her emotions give way to the stress from the past two days.

Michael held her silently, fighting back his own tears as he let her get it out of her system. It was a long time before either of them moved.

Jason cleaned up his gear from his karate class, glad that this day was almost over. He was emotionally and physically drained from this day. He had spent a long time at the police station, giving his statement and trying his best to keep his dad calm. Jason put his towel in his gym bag and closed it, looking up as someone approached him.

Christine walked over to Jason, wanting to give him a piece of her mind. Before she could open her mouth, he spoke, not looking at her.

"Just save it, Chris," Jason said in a low voice. "I don't know what you're thinking, and I really don't care." He put his gym bag over his shoulder, looking up to see the surprised look on her face. "Just leave me alone." Without another word, he pushed past her and headed for the door to the youth center, heading for home and the long overdue talk with his parents.

Christine turned and watched him walk out the door, still too stunned at the way he had spoken to her. She shook her head and headed to the table where Steve was sitting, slamming her books down.

Steve looked up from his work, wondering what was going on. He looked at Christine as she sat down and frowned. "What's wrong with you," he asked.

Christine frowned at him. "Jason," she answered. "He just snapped at me. I wanted to give him a piece of my mind and he just blew me off."

Steve sighed, putting his pencil down and looking at her. "Leave him alone, Chris," he said. "He's had a really bad day."

Christine looked at him, surprised at his attitude. "And I haven't," she asked. "I was humiliated by him and your still standing up for him. What's that all about? How can you still be friends with him anyway?"

Steve closed his books, feeling his anger come on. "I'm friends with Jason because I want to be," he snapped. "He was friends with my little brother before me. Jason risked his life defending my little brother when he as attacked by Gary and two of his friends. Because he did that, Gary tried to kill him this afternoon after school. Stuck a gun in his side and was going to shoot him before Bulk stopped it." He put his books in his backpack and stood up, giving her another angry look. "Jason is a great person, one I'm proud to call my friend. If you have a problem with that, maybe you should find another partner for your history project. I'm not going to stop being Jason's friend. Period!" Steve grabbed his backpack and left without another glance at her.

Christine jumped up and followed Steve, leaving her books behind. She caught up with him just outside the youth center, grabbing his arm to stop him. "Wait a minute," she asked as he turned to face her. "What are you talking about? Gary tried to shoot Jason?"

Steve let out a little sigh, grabbing her arm and pulling her off the sidewalk. "I think you need to hear the whole story," he whispered. "Let's get your things and take a walk. This is going to take some time."

Goldar stood in the park, watching Jason walk towards his home with hate glowing in his eyes. "I don't think you'll like what you find once you get home, Jason," he snarled. "You took what I love and now I'm going to do the same to you." He disappeared in a flash of gold light, going to put his plan for revenge into motion.

Michael and Karen were just finished making supper when a bright light filled the kitchen. Before either of them could react, putties appeared, surrounding them. The putties grabbed a hold of them as Goldar appeared before them.

Goldar looked at Jason's parents, waving his sword in front of them. "The two of you are just the bait I need to lure Jason into a trap," he snarled. He swung his sword, cutting Micheal's arm and letting his blood drip onto the floor. "That should be enough to get his attention. Take them away."

The putties teleported away, taking Michael and Karen with them.

Goldar dropped his note, leaving it lying on the floor and then disappeared.

Jason walked into his house, closing the door behind him and throwing his gym bag onto the floor. He walked towards the kitchen, wondering why it was so quiet. "Mom, dad," he called. "Are you here?" Jason entered the kitchen, seeing the table set with the food but no one in sight. His eyes spotted the blood on the floor along with Goldar's note and he rushed over to it. Jason picked up the note, opening it and reading it. A slow, burning anger started to build in him as he read the words. Jason shoved the note into his pocket, then pressed the button on his communicator, teleporting to the command center.

Goldar looked at Michael and Karen as the putties shoved them into the cell, hidden deep inside a cave.

"Putties, leave us," he snarled after they had locked the cage. "The rest of this is personal." He looked at Jason's parents, grinning savagely at them. "I have a feeling that Jason will be here soon."

Michael glared at Goldar, holding his bleeding left arm. "If you harm him, I swear I will hunt you down and kill you."

Goldar let out an evil laugh. "I have a feeling that you'll be too busy just keeping yourselves alive," he growled, pointing with his sword behind them. "Not only will I get rid of Jason, but you two as well."

Michael and Karen looked behind them, not liking what they saw. The floor of the cave, near the back of the cell, was slowly starting to glow. Michael looked and saw a small crack forming as smoke started to wisp out it. He put his arm around Karen's shoulders as the smoke slowly became thicker.

Goldar laughed again, turning their attention back to him. "I would stay and watch the fun, but I've

got to prepare for your son's arrival." He turned and walked away from them, laughing as he went.

Alpha looked up in surprise as Jason arrived at the command center. "Jason," he greeted. "What are you doing here?"

Jason pulled the note out of his pocket, walking over to Zordon's tube. "Goldar has my parents," he hissed. "He left me a note telling me that if I don't come to him alone, he'll kill them."

Zordon looked down at Jason, seeing the anger in his eyes. "Jason, calm down," he ordered. "We'll do

everything we can to help you."

Jason shook his head and slammed his fist down on the counter. "I'm not asking for your help," he snapped. "I just want you to find where my parents are and leave the rest to me."

Zordon shook his head. He could practically feel the anger coming off Jason in waves. "You must calm down, Jason," he said again. "Letting your anger take control will not help your parents in any way. Alpha, begin a scan for Jason's parents, quickly." He looked back to Jason as Alpha began to push buttons, activating the scanners. "I'll contact the rest of the rangers to come help you."

"No," Jason snapped. "I need to do this on my own."

Zordon shook his head. "You'd just be walking into a trap, Jason. I don't think that would be a good idea."

Jason shook his head. "Trap or no trap, I have to go after them. If I don't, Goldar will kill them for sure."

Zordon studied Jason for a few seconds, then sighed slightly. "All right, Jason," he finally agreed. "What exactly do you need from us?"

"Just let me handle this own my own, Zordon," Jason said, calming down a little.

"I still don't think that would be a good idea, Jason," Zordon answered.

"No offense Zordon, but I don't care what you think."

Zordon looked at Jason, wanting to say more but stopping himself. He just let out a deep breath and turned to Alpha.

"Let me know when you've found them, Alpha," he said, keeping his own answer in check. "We'll do want Jason wants."

A/N: That's the end of this one. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Still do not own them. Still wish I did.

A/N: Here's the next one. Hope you all still like it.

"Zordon, I found them," Alpha cried. "They're being held in a cave on the outskirts of Angel Grove." Alpha pushed some more buttons, looking up at Zordon. "There seems to be some sort of force field around them. I can't break through it."

"Can you get me in there, Alpha," Jason asked, turning away from Zordon and facing the little robot.

Alpha glanced at Zordon, seeing him nod slowly, then turned to face Jason. "Yes, Jason," he reluctantly answered. "But, once in there, there is no guarantee I can get you out. We could not help you in any way."

Jason turned to face Zordon, hoping he would understand. "I have to take that chance, Alpha," Jason whispered. "I can't let my parents die without trying to help them."

Zordon looked away from Jason, mixed emotions running through him. He took a deep breath, then turned back to face Jason, while speaking to Alpha. "Have Jason morph, then teleport him to the cave," he ordered. "We don't have any other choice." He fought down his emotions as he looked at Jason. "Be careful," he managed to whisper.

Before Jason could morph, Alpha handed him two bracelets. "If you get the chance, give these to your parents. It will enable me to teleport them here if you destroy the force field."

Jason wordlessly nodded, reaching behind his back to pull out his morpher. "It's morphing time!"

Christine sat thoughtfully after Steve had finished his story. She looked at Steve after thinking for a few minutes. "So, Jason was friends with your younger brother before he became friends with you?"

Steve nodded. "I knew who Jason was, everybody at school does," Steve answered. "And I had talked to him a few times, but we didn't become friends until after Derrick died." Steve looked out over the park, a small smile on his face. "I'm only sorry now that I didn't make friends with him earlier. He's a great guy."

Christine thought for a few more minutes, thinking over what had happened over the last few days. She took a deep breath. "Can I ask you something?" When Steve nodded, she continued. "Is Jason really bad to the girls he has dated," she asked. "I mean, has he ever gone out with a girl once and then dumped her for no reason?"

Steve looked at her in surprise. "No," he answered. "Jason really hasn't dated that much. Most of the girls who have gone out with him just did it because he is so popular. They weren't interested in getting to know more about him."

"What about Kimberly," Christine asked. "Do she and Jason like each other?"

"Is this about that kiss the other day," Steve asked.

Christine nodded. "Is just that kiss seemed so real," she said. "I mean, they just looked like they belonged together, you know?"

"Well, I don't know about Jason, but Kim seems to really like Tommy." Steve shrugged. "The person to ask would be Jason."

Michael and Karen stood near the front of their cell, watching as the smoke grew thicker. "We have to find a way out of here," Michael said. "We have to try and stop that gold monster from hurting Jason."

Karen nodded. "You look on your side and I'll look on mine."

They were about to head in different directions, when a red light flashed in front of their cell.

Jason ran up to the front of the cell. "Mom, dad," he said. "Are you all right?"

"Jason," Karen cried. "You need to get out of here. That monster is expecting you."

Jason held out his hand, showing them the two bracelets he held in it. "Take these," he ordered. "If I can get rid of the force field, Alpha can teleport the two of you out of here."

Michael grabbed Jason's arm. He looked behind Jason and let go as his eyes widened. "Jason, look out," he yelled.

Jason's back arched and he grunted in pain as a sword slashed him on the back. He turned from the cell, dropping the bracelets on the floor as Goldar swung at him again with his sword. Jason ducked under the blow, dropping to his knees and rolling away from his parents.

Goldar snarled in rage and followed Jason, ready to exterminate him.

Jason rolled to his feet, holding up his right hand. "Power sword." He swung his sword down as it appeared in his hands, blocking the next swing from Goldar. He backed away, leading Goldar further away from his parents.

Goldar stalked after Jason, his lips pulled back in a snarl. "It won't do you any good to run, red ranger," he growled. "Both you and your parents are finished."

Michael bent down, picking up the bracelets and handing one to Karen. He stood up as Karen put her bracelet on.

"Michael, what are we going to do," Karen asked, looking fearfully over as Jason fought with Goldar.

Michael fastened his bracelet on his wrist, looking up as Jason slashed his sword down Goldar's chest. "Keep looking for a way out of here," he ordered. "Then, maybe we can help Jason." He watched as Jason caught Golder on the chest with another blow. "That is, if he needs it."

Goldar swung at Jason's head, snarling again as the teen ducked under the blow. He grunted in pain as Jason slashed his chest.

Jason didn't give him the chance to recover. He slashed Goldar on the chest once again, watching as the gold monster doubled over from the blow. Jason stood back, waiting for Goldar to recover as his eyes raked around the cave. He saw a silver glow back in the corner, off to Goldar's left, and moved slightly in that direction.

Goldar straightened up from the blow, not noticing that Jason was slowly moving towards the force field control. All he could see was the red ranger, his enemy. He took a step towards Jason, swinging his sword down once again.

Jason blocked the blow with his sword, thrusting Goldar's sword away from him. He caught Goldar with another blow, moving more towards the silver glow again. He was really close, but Goldar closed in on him before he could reach it. He turned his back towards the force field controller, ducking under another blow. Jason straightened up, his sword swinging around savagely.

Goldar gave a roar of pain as the sword cut him deeply on the side. He staggered back, watching helplessly as Jason swung his sword at the silver ball in the corner. "No," he growled, seeing the ball explode from the blow of the red ranger's sword. He growled deeply and moved towards Jason, his anger giving him new strength. "You will not escape me, Jason." His sword came down hard, raking across the front of Jason's uniform.

Jason staggered back as the blow connected. He forced himself to a stop and blocked the next blow, swinging his sword sideways once again. He smiled under his helmet as the blow connected and Goldar fell to his knees, blood running down his side. Jason looked behind Goldar and saw his parents disappear in a flash of red light.

Goldar knelt on the floor of the cave, bleeding and hurt bad. He looked up as Jason moved to stand over him. "Get it over with, red ranger," he snarled. "Finish it. I would."

Jason stood over Goldar, looking down at him as he raised his sword. He slowly lowered his sword as his anger finally started to fade. Jason shook his head, waiting until he met Goldar's eyes. "I'm not like you, Goldar," Jason said simply. He knelt down in front of his enemy. "But, if you ever mess with my parents again, rest assured, I'll come back and finish the job." He stood up, took two steps back from Goldar and teleported out of the cave, heading back to the command center.

Goldar slowly stood up, his side bleeding badly. He pressed his hand against it as he raised his sword and teleported out of the cave, back to the moon.

Zordon felt the relief fill him as Jason arrived back in the command center. He waited until Jason powered down, watching as Michael and Karen wrapped their arms around their son.

Jason held his parents tightly, relief filling him that they had not been badly hurt. He glanced up at Zordon, not knowing what to say to him. Jason opened his mouth, but stopped as Zordon shook his head.

Zordon looked at Alpha. "Teleport Jason and his parents home, Alpha," he ordered. He looked back to Jason as he continued. "We'll talk later."

Jason nodded, feeling his parents arms loosen slightly. Before he could say or do anything, the three of them disappeared in a flash of red light.

Zordon let his breath out slowly, mixed emotions filling him. He had the feeling that their next talk was not going to be a good one at all.

Jason sat at the kitchen table, watching as his mother wrapped a bandage around Michael's let arm. His parents had been quiet since they had arrived home, a fact that made Jason a little worried. He sat back as Karen finished her work, then took a seat next to Michael, both of them looking at Jason.

Michael took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He met Jason's eyes as he began to speak. "Just a few hours ago, Jason, I was going to order you to give up being a ranger," he stated. "I just couldn't bear the thought of losing you." He shook his head, glancing at Karen as he continued. "I thought my mind was made up, but now I don't know what to think."

Karen looked at Jason, putting her hand on Michael's arm as she spoke. "The same goes for me, Jason," she said quietly. Drawing a deep breath, she looked deep into Jason's eyes. "I think I need to hear from you the reason you became a ranger in the first place."

Jason sat back, pausing for just a second before answering. "I became a ranger because it seemed the right thing to do," he answered. "When Zordon asked us to become rangers, I was the only one who thought it might be a good idea. After Rita attacked us, the rest of them agreed with me. It kind of grew on me, knowing that I was doing something good to save this planet."

"But, you're just doing it for the glory," Michael said. "For the recognition, right?"

Jason shook his head, smiling slightly before answering. "I'll admit that it feels pretty good when the news people thank us for saving them," he answered. "But as far as recognition goes, nobody knows it was me. They know about the red ranger, but don't know who I am." Jason leaned forward, making sure his parents understood him. "I like being a ranger, I won't deny that. But, I would give it up in a second if you told me to. I would hand in my power morpher and walk away with no regrets. I'll respect your decision and I love you enough to do what you ask, period."

Michael sat back in his chair, thinking carefully before asking his next question. "Jason, we saw the end of your fight with Goldar," he stated. "I have another question. Why didn't you kill him? You could have, but you didn't. Why?"

Jason sighed, shaking his head. "I probably should have," he stated. "And, I might regret that decision later. But, I thought, if I did, I would be no better than him. I wanted him to understand that I _was_ better than him. I don't have to take a life to prove that." He met Michael's eyes, hoping that he would understand. "Does that make any sense?"

Michael smiled, nodding. "I think that makes perfect sense, son," he stated. He looked at Karen, raising an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

Karen smiled, turning to face Jason. "I think we would be doing a great disservice to Angel Grove if we made you quit," she stated. "I think you should continue to be a ranger, for as long as you want."

Michael nodded, meeting Jason's eyes. "I agree," he said. "I don't want to be the one to stop you." He leaned forward. "Just promise me that you will be careful, always."

Jason smiled at his parents. "I promise," he said, meaning it.

A/N: That's the end of this one. Next chapter up as soon as I can. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Still don't own them. Still think that life is not fair.

A/N: This one continues right after the last one. Hope you like it.

Jason entered the high school the next morning and went straight to his locker. He opened it, pulling out his books for his morning classes, then closed it and turned to head for his home room. Before he took two steps, Tommy appeared in front of him, a serious look on his face. "Hey, Tommy," Jason greeted. "What's up?"

"Zordon contacted me last night, Jason," Tommy whispered. "He was not happy and neither am I. Why didn't you contact us? We could have helped you, but you just blew us off."

Jason frowned. "Not here, not now," his whispered in reply, a slight edge to his voice. "We'll talk about this after school." He pushed past Tommy, making his way to his home room without looking back.

Tommy watched Jason disappear down the hallway, frowning. He had a feeling when they talked, it was not going to be good. He shook his head and went to his locker, pulling it open in frustration.

Jason sat at his desk in first period, looking up as some one walked up to him.

Christine smiled at Jason, holding up her hand as he opened his mouth to speak. "Please Jason," she said. "I'm not here to start trouble. I wanted to apologize for everything. I'm sorry for the way I was towards you." She sat down at the desk in front of him, turning around as the bell rang. "Can we talk at lunch?"

Jason nodded, wondering what was on her mind. Before he could say anything, the teacher started the class and Christine turned back around.

Zedd stood in his moon palace, glaring at Goldar as Finster fixed the bandages on his side. "What were you thinking," he snarled. "You almost lost your life. Not to mention, you put Jason on alert. Now, if I try something to get even with that brat, he'll be ready, along with the rest of the rangers. Are you happy?"

Goldar pushed Finster away, glaring at Zedd in return. "I wanted to make Jason pay for killing Scorpina," he snapped. "I just wasn't ready for the way he fought. The next time..."

Zedd grabbed Goldar by the throat, cutting off his words. "There won't be a next time, Goldar," he ordered. "I'm in charge of this from now on. There will be no more going out on your own. If you do, I will see to it that you join Rita somewhere out in space, do you understand? We do things my way or not at all."

Goldar jerked away from Zedd's grip, his lips pulled back in a snarl. "From what I remember, you couldn't get rid of him either," he snapped. "All of your plans failed as well."

Zedd snarled in anger, backhanding Goldar and watching as he flew across the throne room, landing on his back. "Do not talk back to me, Goldar," he snarled. "Jason will be finished, but it will be as I determine, not you." He turned and stalked out of the throne room, his anger making the walls glow red.

Jason sat outside with Christine, away from everybody else so they could have some privacy. He was glad they were alone. He sat in stunned silence, not sure he had heard her right. "I'm sorry," he said. "Could you repeat that last question? I don't think I heard it right?"

Christine put her hand on Jason's arm, waiting until he met her eyes before asking it again. "How long have you been attracted to Kim," she asked. "Come on, Jason. I can see it in your eyes. Just tell me, it won't go any further."

Jason shook his head, still not sure of what to say. He took a deep breath and answered her. "Too long," he finally admitted. "I've wanted to tell her, but the timing just didn't seem right." He looked at her before saying more. "How did you know?"

Christine smiled, leaning back against the tree. "I just realized it last night," she answered. "I thought about you kissing Kim. I realized that it looked so natural. The two of you just fit together, like you were meant to be that way."

Jason looked away, his thoughts and emotions churning. He looked back to Christine, shaking his head. "I've tried so hard to keep this locked away," he said. "I never wanted anyone to know." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you think anyone else knows?"

Christine shook her head. "I don't know," she said. "I mean, when I asked Steve about it, he seemed surprised. He couldn't believe it was true."

"Wait a minute. Steve knows?" When Christine nodded, Jason laid back on the ground, groaning and putting his hands over his face. "This is just great," he whispered. "Before you know it, everyone will know." He put his hands down, staring up at the clear blue sky. "What am I supposed to do now?"

Christine grabbed Jason's hands, pulling him up into a sitting position. "Relax, Jason," she said. "I don't think anyone else knows. I promise I won't tell anyone and I'm pretty sure you can rely on Steve as well." She was thoughtful for a moment, then looked at Jason with a small smile. "I can't say for sure, but I think Kim might feel the same way about you."

Jason shook his head, looking down at the ground. "It doesn't matter if she does," he whispered. "Tommy is the one she's focused on. Her whole attention is on him."

Christine put her hand on his shoulder. She smiled as he turned to look at her. "Well, maybe you should shift your attention to someone else," she suggested. "See if it affects her in any way."

Jason looked at Christine, a puzzled look on his face. "Who would do something like that?"

Christine's smile grew and she raised her eyebrows at him. "Who do you think?"

Steve walked up to Jason after school, waiting until he closed his locker before speaking. "Hey Jason," he greeted. "You're still planning on coming to the funeral tomorrow, right?"

Jason put his hand on Steve's shoulder, nodding. "I promised I'd be there, Steve," he said. "I need to say goodbye to Derrick as well. My karate classes don't seem to be the same without him there." He grinned at Steve. "Besides, I want to be there for you too."

Steve smiled at him, putting a hand on Jason's shoulder in return. "Thanks, Jason," he said. "It will be good to have you there." He put his arm down, looking at Jason thoughtfully. "What's this I hear about the turnaround dance next Saturday? You and Christine are going together?"

Jason smiled, putting his arm down and turning towards the exit. He walked beside Steve as he answered him. "We had lunch together, worked everything out," he stated. "She asked me to go with her and I said yes."

Steve looked at him as they exited the school. "What about.." he began, then chopped off his words as Christine appeared out of no where.

Jason grinned at Steve as Christine hooked her arm in his. "I'll explain everything later, Steve," he stated. He looked at Christine as other students started to exit the high school. "Or, Christine will." He saw Tommy and the other rangers come out of the school. "I have to go," he said. "I'll meet you both at the youth center later, okay?"

Christine smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "We'll be there," she said. She removed her arm and looked at Steve. "Could you give me a ride? We can talk on the way."

Tommy walked up to Jason, watching as Steve and Christine headed for his car. "Care to have that talk now, Jason," he asked, an edge to his voice.

Kim put her arm on Tommy's, stopping his words as more students came out of the high school. "Maybe we should go somewhere a little more private," she suggested. "Somewhere we can all talk freely without being overhead?"

Tommy looked at Jason, silently pointing to his communicator. "I know the perfect place," he suggested. "Why don't we head to the park and find a quiet spot?"

Jason waved his arm, looking at Tommy. "Lead the way," he stated.

Tommy turned and stalked off, not even bothering to see if the others followed him.

Jason shook his head, walking between Zack and Trini as they all headed for the park.

Jason leaned against the control panel in the command center, waiting for Tommy to speak.

Tommy took a deep breath, turning to face Jason as the other rangers stood to the side. "What were you thinking, Jason," he asked suddenly. "Going off to fight Goldar all on your own? You could have been killed. You should have waited for the rest of us to join you last night."

Jason stood up straighter, meeting Tommy's angry gaze with one of his own. "There wasn't time to wait for you, _bro,_ " he stated. "My parents were in trouble, their lives on the line. I had to rescue them, so I did. I wouldn't do it any different if it happened again."

Tommy shook his head, trying to keep his anger from taking complete control. "I don't know, Jason," he stated. "It just seems to me that you've been acting totally on your own recently. Fighting Goldar alone. Facing Zedd, Goldar, Scorpina and Gary without any help from us."

"Wait a minute," Jason growled, taking a step towards Tommy. "First of all, I didn't ask for that battle with the four of them. It was forced on me by Zedd. Second of all, I don't care for your tone. I've never done anything to break the rules of being a ranger. I've never told anyone about my identity, I've never chosen to start a battle, and I've never used my powers for personal gain. Just what do you have a problem with?"

"I think you're a danger to the rest of us," Tommy snapped. "You are acting too much like a rogue ranger instead of one of the team. I don't think you realize just how dangerous you are."

Jason looked at Tommy like he had just slapped him. He turned to Zordon, the question plain on his face. "Is that what all of you think," Jason asked. "Like I'm out of control?"

Zordon looked down at Jason, choosing his words carefully. "It just seems to me that you are not putting the team first, Jason," he said. "I think you need to step back and think about what you are doing."

Billy stood back with the others, listening intently. At Zordon's words, he frowned in anger and took a step forward, meaning to defend his friend. As quickly as he moved, someone else moved faster.

Kim, an angry look on her face, stepped up next to Jason, putting her hand on his arm. "What is the matter with you two," she demanded. "How can you say those things to Jason? He has never put himself above the rest of us. If anything, his has put himself last, making sure we were all safe."

Zordon looked at Kim in surprise, but before he could answer, Billy stepped up next to Kim, nodding his head in agreement.

"Kim's right," Billy declared. "Jason has never put himself before any member of this team." He turned to look at Tommy, narrowing his eyes at him. "I seem to remember Jason standing behind you 100 percent when Zordon announced that you were the new leader of the team. Have you forgotten that? He could have refused to back down, but instead, he took it. I wouldn't have been able to do that."

Zack and Trini also moved forward, standing behing Jason and nodding their agreement. "Billy's right," Zack agreed.

"He has never questioned why you replaced him. How can you doubt him now?"

Zordon looked down at his team of Rangers, unsure of what to say next. Before he could speak, Trini turned to him, the question plain on her face.

"Why did you make Tommy the new leader, Zordon? What did Jason do that was so bad?"

Zordon took a deep breath, pausing as the entire group turned to face him. His eyes met Jason's as he opened his mouth to answer. "Jason did not do anything wrong," he calmly answered them. "The new powers I created for Tommy made him more powerful than any of you. It was just natural that he become the leader." He stared at Jason, silently pleading with his eyes for him to understand. "I should have talked to all of you before I made the decision, but there just wasn't time. I'm sorry."

Jason looked Zordon in the eyes, finally getting an answer to his unasked question. He slowly nodded, but his eyes still showed the hurt in them from what Zordon and Tommy had said earlier. He looked away, not wanting the others to see.

Zordon took another deep breath as he looked at Tommy. "I think that Tommy and I need to have a private conversation with Jason," he said, seeing Tommy nod in agreement. "The rest of you can leave."

Billy, Zack, Trini and Kim all shook their heads, not liking the idea.

"I think I'll stay," Trini said, putting a protective hand on Jason's shoulder.

"Us too," Billy said, not wanting to have Zordon and Tommy gang up on his older brother.

Jason looked at his friends, the gratitude plain on his face. "Guys, it's okay," he stated. "I think Zordon is right. We need to talk." Kim looked at Jason, frowning as she opened her mouth to object. Jason put his hand on hers, squeezing it ever so slightly. "I'll be okay," he whispered. "Go on."

Kim looked at Zordon as she removed her hand from Jason's arm. "All right," she stated. "But just remember one thing. What Jason did last night was not wrong. He did the same thing that anyone of us would have done if our own parents were in trouble. Just remember that." She turned to look at Tommy, meeting his gaze without flinching. "Remember that."

Billy, Zack, Trini and Kim moved away from Jason, lifting their communicators and leaving the Power Chamber.

A/N: That's all for this chapter. I'll have the next one up soon.


	4. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm so glad you like it. I hope you enjoy this one as well.

Trini, Billy, Zack and Kim walked into the youth center, none of them talking. They headed to their usual table, sitting down and looking at each other. "Now what?"

Trini looked at Zack, her face unusually grim. "Nothing to do but sit and wait." She glanced to her left, reaching out and putting a hand on Kim's arm. "Hey. Are you okay?"

Kim met Trini's eyes, attempting a smile but failing. "I don't know," Kim softly replied. "I just don't know."

Trini squeezed Kim's arm gently. "We just have to think positive, Kim," she whispered. "Things will work out."

Kim nodded and looked down at the table, lost in her own thoughts.

Zordon looked down at his two rangers, frowning as he felt the tension between them. Before he could say anything, Tommy turned to face Jason.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, Jase," he almost snarled. "What did you say to them to make them turn on me like that?"

Jason shook his head, feeling more hurt than angry. "What is your problem, Tommy," he asked. "I've never been anything but supportive of you. How could you think I would turn on you like that?"

Tommy moved right up in Jason's face, his anger almost out of control. "Maybe because you want to do everything yourself, Jase," he said icily. "You just can't stand the thought of not being the one in control anymore." He reached out his right hand, poking Jason in the chest roughly. "Isn't that right, _bro_?"

Jason brought his hands up, taking a step back from Tommy as he met his gaze. "Back off, Tommy," he warned, his anger coming to the front. "Don't start something you can't finish."

"The two of you need to step away from each other," Zordon voiced loudly. "If you don't, Alpha will place you both in a force field until you calm down." He watched them carefully, hiding his relief as Tommy turned away from Jason and went to lean against the control panels. He turned to Jason, giving him an warning glare.

Jason moved to the other side of the control panel, letting his breath out slowly. He leaned against the panel looking down at the floor without saying a word.

Zordon took a deep breath, then turned his attention to Tommy. "While I am not happy with the way Jason handled things last night, it was his decision to make Tommy. His parent's lives were on the line and he did what he had to do. I won't hold that against him." He turned to look at Jason, not waiting for Tommy to respond. "However, Jason. I was not happy with you and your attitude. You did not show me any respect."

Jason looked up, the hurt back in his eyes. He stood up straight as he answered. "So, do you want an apology, Zordon? Is that what this is all about? I'm sorry I didn't show you more respect, but I didn't get any respect from you either. You could have at least given me a warning that Tommy was going to replace me. But you didn't. You didn't even bother to explain it until Trini asked you about it." He shook his head and turned to look at Tommy. "You may not believe me, Tommy, but you have never had anything other than my support. I have never said anything against you and I never will."

Tommy looked at Jason, his anger fading as he saw the hurt on Jason's face. "Jason, I..." He stopped as Jason shook his head. He leaned back as Jason turned to Zordon once more.

"Last night my parents told me they would support me if I wanted to continue being the red ranger," Jason said softly. "Even told me they were proud of me." He stopped, lookiing down at the floor and shaking his head. "But, after this, I don't want to be one anymore." He looked back up at Zordon, not trying to hide his hurt any longer. "You need to start looking for a new red ranger. I'll stay with the team until you can find my replacement, but then I'm done."

Zordon and Tommy looked at Jason in shock, neither one of them knowing what to say. Before they cuold respond, Jason turned away from them.

"I have a karate class I need to get ready for," he softly said. "You know how to find me." He lifted his communicator and teleported out of the Command Center, leaving Zordon and Tommy speechless.

Jason walked into the youth center and headed straight to the locker room, not even glancing at his friends. He got changed, putting on loose fitting pants and a black tank top, tying his black belt around his waist. He grabbed his gym bag and headed out of the locker room to get ready for his class.

Tommy looked at Zordon, not kowing how to respond to this latest development.

Zordon sighed loudly, his frustration showing plainly on his face. "Go after him, Tommy," he ordered. "Make this right. Apologize for me while you are doing it."

Tommy lifted his communicator and wordlessy following Jason out of the command center.

Jason looked up to see Tommy walk into the youth center. He turned his back on his friend, greeting the first of his students to approach him. He didn't turn around as he heard Tommy approach him from behind. "What do you want, Tommy? I thought I made myself clear."

Tommy came to a stop behind Jason, taking a deep breath before he spoke. "We need to talk, Jason," his voice low. "Give me a chance to apologize. For me and Zordon."

Jason took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders and turning to face his friend. "I have a karate class I have to teach," he answered. "And, I'm not interested in hearing your apologies. Just go back to Zordon and tell him that." He turned away from Tommy and began greeting the rest of the kids in his karate class.

Tommy stood still for a moment, then turned around and slowly walked away. He was not sure how to take this reaction from Jason, but he was not going to let things end this way. He glanced up and saw the other rangers looking at him, the questions showing in their eyes. Tommy took another deep breath and headed for their table, bracing himself for the anger he knew was coming.

Zack and Trini looked at each other as Tommy finished his explanation. Anger was evident in both of their eyes. Without a word to the others, they stood up and walked out of the youth center, not looking back.

Billy sat in stunned silence, his eyes drawn to his friend while he taught his students. Billy shook his head, feeling helpless to fix this but wanting to do something.

Kim sat in stony silence, staring at the table. Her emotions were bombarding her with everything under the sun. Anger began to rise in her, at Tommy, Zordon, and finally at Jason. She felt a hand on her arm and turned her head, meeting Tommy's gaze with fire in her eyes. She moved her arm, coming to her feet as Tommy opened his mouth to say something. "Don't say it, Tommy," she hissed, grabbing her books off the table. "I'm so mad at the three of you that I don't trust what might come out of my mouth, so just don't!" She stormed out of the youth center, heading for home as fast as she could.

Tommy sat at the table, feeling miserable. He looked at Billy as he stood up. "I'll see you later, Billy," he whispered. "I have to go explain this to Zordon." He walked out of the youth center, finding a quiet spot and teleporting to the command center.

Up on the moon, an evil laugh began softly, then built to a feverish level. Zedd had watched the whole event, his mood getting better and better as the rangers went their seperate ways. "At last," he chortled. "The rangers are splitting apart and I didn't even have to do anything to make it happen. This is turning out to be the best night of my life!"

Jason came out of the locker room after his class, having changed back into his street clothes. As he was putting his gear away, Billy walked up to him.

"Jason, we need to talk. Care to join me for a walk in the park on the way home?"

Jason was about to decline, but he saw the look in Billy's eyes and he slowly nodded. "Okay, Billy. Let me say goodbye to Christine and Steven."

Zedd watched as Billy and Jason walked slowly through the park, listening to the two of them carefully. He smiled, his thoughts on all that had happened. "Don't worry Jason," he purred. "I'll make sure you don't have too long to brood over Tommy and Zordon's betrayal. I've waited too long for this moment, I will not let it end. You and I will soon settle our differences and there will be no one to help you this time. I promise." He turned and swept from the throne room, humming softly to himself.

A/N: That is all for this chapter. See you next time.


	5. Chapter 235

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Any questions?

A/N: Here is the next one. Hope you like it.

Billy stopped Jason as they got to his house. "Just hear me out, Jason," he said quietly. "I think you might be acting a bit hasty. Give yourself some time to think about this. For me? "

Jason gave Billy a small smile. "I can't make any promises, Billy," he answered. "Just try to see it from my point of view. Would you stay?"

Billy frowned at Jason, but he couldn't say yes and be truthful with his answer. He sighed and slowly shook his head. "No, I can't say that I would," Billy admitted. "I just can't imagine being a ranger without my brother right along with me."

Jason put his hand on Billy's shoulder, waiting until their eyes met. "No matter what, I'll always be there for you. Ranger or not. Okay?"

Billy smiled at Jason and nodded. "Okay. But I prefer the ranger part." He sighed heavily and looked towards Jason's house. "You better get home," Billy said quietly. "You have a busy day ahead of you."

Jason nodded and turned towards his home. He stopped and looked at Billy over his shoulder. "We're okay, right?"

Billy smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Jase. We're okay. Have a good night." He turned and headed towards his house, wanting to call the others and let them know what had happened.

Jason headed for his house, wondering when he would hear from the others about all of this.

"He wouldn't listen to a thing I had to say, Zordon," Tommy complained. "It was like trying to talk to a

complete stranger. Like we had never gone through all that has happened over the past few months." He looked helpless as he met Zordon's eyes. "What do we do now? There has to be something we can do. I can't let it end this way."

Zordon sighed, looking across the room before he answered. "I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that one, Tommy," he stated. "Hopefully, we will think of something before it is too late." He looked down at the white ranger. "Go home, Tommy. I will talk to you in the morning, after we have both had a chance to think about this."

Trini sat in her bedroom, fighting off the tears that threatened to fall. _What is going on,_ she wondered. _Why would Jason just quit the rangers like that? Does he not care about the rest of us?_ She was brought out of her thoughts as a knock sounded on her door. She got up and walked over to it, smiling at her little sister standing outside of her room. "What are you up to, Cara," she asked, reaching down and pulling the little girl into a hug.

"Momma says that dinner is ready," Cara replied, hugging her big sister back. "Don't you wanna come eat with us?"

Trini gave a little laugh, putting her sister down and reaching for her hand. "Of course I do," she answered. "Let's go before it gets cold."

Kim stood on Jason's porch, watching as he walked up the driveway towards her. She took a deep breath and waited, wondering how he would react to her being there.

Jason hit the first step on the porch before he noticed Kim waiting for him. He slowly walked up the rest of the steps, stopping right in front of her. "I'm surprised to see you here," he softly said. "I thought you would be with Tommy."

Kim met Jason's eyes, shaking her head. "I'm too angry to even see him right now," she snapped. "I don't' know why I came here either. I'm angry at you as well. How could you decide to quit the rangers without even talking to any of us first? Do you not care what the rest of us think? Are you really only thinking of yourself?"

Jason shook his head, moving around her and unlocking the front door. "If that is what you think, go find Tommy," he growled. "I'm sure that's what he's thinking right now. You two can commiserate over how selfish I am." He opened the door and looked at her over his shoulder. "If you feel like knowing my reasons behind this, then come on in and I'll explain. Otherwise, leave me alone." He went to go in his house, but stopped as Kim placed a hand on his arm.

"Wait, Jason, please," she whispered. "I'm sorry. Can I come in and talk? I promise I'll be nice." She let go of his arm and managed a small smile. "Please."

Jason sighed and pushed the door wider, waving his arm at her. "After you."

Kim walked into his house, turning to him as he came in and shut the door. "Kitchen or family room?"

Jason pointed down the hall, locking the door behind him. "Kitchen. I have to start dinner so that it is ready when mom and dad get home." He followed Kim down the hall, turning on the light as he entered the kitchen. He walked over to the cabinets as Kim sat down at the table. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Iced tea would be great," she answered, waiting until he got the drinks and sat down across from her. "So what exactly happened after we left the command center? And, why do you want to be replaced on the team?"

Jason took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before he answered. "This isn't right, Kim," he stated. "You should hear both sides of the story." He stopped as Kim put her hand on his arm. He looked at her, the question showing from his eyes.

"I all ready heard Tommy's side of it, Jason," she whispered. "I want to hear yours. So, just tell me what happened."

Zack hung up the phone after talking to Billy, not feeling any better about the way things had turned out. He sighed deeply, wondering how he could make this right. He knew one thing for sure, if Jason did leave, he was going with him. There was no way he could continue to be a ranger if Jason was not one of them.

Kim sat at the table, unable to speak as Jason finished telling her what had happened. She met his eyes, tears welling in her own as she saw the pain in his. She cleared her throat and looked away, unable to meet his gaze.

Jason sat back in his seat, hoping she would understand his reasons. He stood up, going over to the oven to start it warming up. He didn't turn around as Kim stirred slightly, giving her time to gather her thoughts. He got the pot roast out of the fridge and placed it on the counter, ready to put it in the oven once it heated up. He turned back around as he heard Kim come to her feet, wondering what she would say.

Kim got her emotions under control as Jason stood up and went over to the oven. She watched him in complete silence, thinking how normal this all felt. She shook her head slightly and slowing stood up, new emotions suddenly coming upon her. She managed to conceal them as Jason turned around to look at her. Before he could say anything, she managed a small smile and walked over to him. "Thank you for telling me, Jason," she said softly, fighting the feelings that had suddenly come over her. She put her hand gently on his arm, meeting his gaze. "That couldn't have been easy for you. I need some time to think all of this through." She removed her hand, not trusting these new feelings that seemed to be assaulting her in waves. She turned towards the doorway, needing to get away from him before she did anything she would later regret. "I'll talk to you later." She walked out of the kitchen before Jason could say a word.

Jason silently followed her, stopping in the doorway to the kitchen as she reached the front door. He watched her unlock the door and slip out, not looking at him as she drew the door closed behind her. He sighed, moving back into the kitchen and putting the pot roast in the oven. He set the timer and left the kitchen, wondering just what had happened.

Kim slowly walked away from Jason's house, her emotions in turmoil. She did not understand what was going on, how could she be feeling this way. She liked Tommy, she knew she did. He was a good guy and he seemed to genuinely care for her. And, he was good looking. What more could a girl ask? Kim shook her head as Jason's face appeared in her mind. She stopped walking as every inch of his face seemed to float across her vision. His warm brown eyes, gentle smile. The way just a little bit of his hair seemed to fall across his forehead, just brushing it slightly. She closed her eyes and the images of his kiss burst into her mind, the feeling of his arms tenderly closing around her. She let out a gasp and opened her eyes, suddenly sure of things she didn't understand before. A new awareness of Jason, of what she truly felt for him, became suddenly clear. She turned to head back for Jason's house, wanting to see if he felt the same way. Before she could take a step, another face came into her mind, Christine. Kim could not go to Jason, he was with someone else, someone who seemed to care a lot about him. Kim slowly turned, heading for her house and feeling very confused. She needed time to think things through, sort things out before she made a fool out of herself.

Zedd stood at the viewing globe, frustration once again coming over him. Things were not going as he liked. There should be more anger, resentment, over the way things had gone. But, the rangers seemed to be handling it rather well. Some of them even taking Jason's side. He closed his fists in anger, his body beginning to glow brightly as he brought Jason's image up on the viewing globe. "I can't believe this," he snarled at the image, hate flowing through him as the very sight of the red ranger. "No matter what is thrown at you, you come out of it with full support from your friends." He turned from the viewing globe, his mind spinning as he tried to figure out how to defeat the rangers. He began to pace around the throne room as ideas came to him and were quickly discarded. The throne room began to reflect his mood, glowing in deep shades of red. He glanced once again at Jason's figure and suddenly it came to him. The red glow in the room started to fade as he slowly smiled under his mask. "I've got it," he almost shouted. "I finally know how to get rid of you, red ranger. One that will make you suffer and die slowly." He began to laugh, the plan taking shape more and more by the second. He waved his hand over the globe, freezing Jason's image on it. "Just a few days, Jason," he sneered at the image. "Just two to three days and you will be in my hands. Then, I will watch you die, very slowly. And know one will be able to save you." He waved his hand at the viewer once more, turning to leave the throne room as all the images faded. The hallways echoed with his laughter.

A/N: That is the end of this chapter. All ready working on the next one.


	6. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: You should know it by now, I don't own them. If I did, I would have done things a lot differently.

A/N: All of my reviewers have been great. Thank you so much for your feedback. You just make me want to keep getting better.

Saturday morning Jason woke up, stretching before getting out of bed. He looked at the clock, seeing that he still had 4 hours before Derrick's funeral. He got up and headed for the bathroom, wanting to get a shower before he went and had his breakfast.

Jason looked at his reflection in the mirror, standing there in his black suit. Memories started coming on him as he straightened his tie, the sadness coming over him.

 _Jason looked at his class, watching carefully as they moved in unison. He smiled as one of them frowned in concentration. He stopped the class, moving over to Derrick's side and putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Don't try so hard, Derrick," he said softly. "It should come naturally to you. You need to concentrate, but don't look angry. Look determined." He stood beside Derrick, slowly showing him the motions once again. After he had finished, he moved to the front of the class, letting his students try it again. He smiled as he saw Derrick do it this time with a more relaxed look on his face._

Jason sighed, fixing his tie tightly and stepping back from the mirror. This was going to be one of the hardest days of his life and he was not looking forward to it. He turned from the mirror and headed out of his room, going down the stairs as he heard a knock on the front door.

Steven looked at Jason as he opened the front door, trying to smile but not quite making it. "Hey, Jason," he greeted. "I hope I'm not too early."

Jason opened the door wider, motioning for Steven to come in. "You're not, Steven," he replied. "I just need to get my keys and we can go." He headed for the kitchen, grabbing his keys off the table. He stopped in the hallway, looking at Steven as he stood with stooped shoulders. Jason quietly walked up to his friend, tucking his keys away as he reached out to him.

Steven let Jason pull him into a hug, not resisting as the reality of what they faced came upon him. He leaned against his friend, not trying to hold back the emotions that came flooding to the surface. His arms went around Jason as the tears came on strong.

Jason stood still, holding his friend and letting him let go of his grief, his own tears flowing down his face. For a good ten minutes they stood there, both letting go of emotions they had kept inside for the past week.

Neither of them saw Karen Scott standing at the top of the stairs, watching her son comfort his friend and receiving comfort in return. She smiled through her tears, feeling so proud of her son. He was hurting just as much as Steven, but was giving a friend much needed comfort as well. She turned silently from the stairs, heading for her room without saying a word.

Jason felt Steven pull back and relaxed his arms, pulling back as well.

Steven wiped his eyes, letting a small smile come through. "Thanks, Jason," he managed to whisper. "I needed that."

Jason wiped his own eyes, feeling a small sense of relief come over him. "No problem," he replied, his voice just as soft. "We better get going before your parents come looking for us."

Steven nodded and turned to the door, opening it and walking out without another word, Jason right behind him.

At the same time on the moon palace, Zedd stalked into Finster's lab, in a good mood for a change. "Finster, I have a special task for you," he said. "I need you to make me a master putty. One who will be able to take Jason's place."

Finster looked at Zedd, surprise showing on his face. "But, my lord," he protested. "Rita all ready tried to find a putty to replace the red ranger. There is none. How do you expect me to make one?"

Zedd turned to face him, his body glowing a soft red. "You will make a new one," he ordered. "I know Rita tried this before, but I will give you something that will make the difference." He leaned right into Finster's face. "So, just get started on it and I will provide you the necessary ingredient." He stepped back, looking at Finster with a knowing smile. "You will have his blood. Right when you need it. Do you understand, lab rat?"

Finster smiled as understanding came over him. He nodded and moved over to his table of clay. "It will be done, my lord," he said, taking some of the clay and beginning to mold it into to shape. "I will have it ready in two days."

"Excellent, Finster," Zedd said happily. "Let me know when it is finished and we will go from there." He turned and walked out of the lab, whistling as he went.

Trini opened the front door, smiling when she saw Zack standing there. "Hey Zack," she greeted. "What brings you by today? Do you want to come in?"

Zack shook his head, meeting Trini's eyes. "I actually thought we could go for a walk," he answered. "I think we need to talk."

Trini's smiled wavered as she saw the look in his eyes. She nodded and turned from the door. "Mom, Zack and I are going to the youth center," she called. "I'll be home in time for dinner."

"Be home by four thirty, Trini," her mom called. "You have to watch your brother and sister tonight, remember? Your dad has that business dinner tonight."

"Okay, mom," Trini called, going out the door and joining Zack on the front porch. "Let's go some where quiet," she said softly to Zack. "Where no one can hear us." She and Zack walked off the porch, heading for the park and some privacy."

Jason sat down next to Steven, feeling the tension of the day slowly slip away. He put his hand on Steven's shoulder. "You doing okay," he asked. "You haven't touched your food at all."

Steven sat back, his eyes going to his friend. "I don't want to eat," he quipped. "That won't bring my brother back."

Jason took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before he stood up. He tightened his hold on Steven's shoulder, pulling him to his feet before he could resist. "Come on," he ordered, pointing his friend's feet toward the door. "Let's go for a walk."

Steven tried to wrench his arm free, but Jason's grip was strong. He found his feet heading for the door, not able to pull away from his friend's grip. "Jason, I don't want to go outside," he growled.

Jason just gripped him tighter, forcing him out the door. "Tough. Either you walk with me willingly or I carry you, your choice." He forced Steven outside before he could say anything.

Steven let Jason force him outside before he wrenched his arm free. He took a few steps then turned and faced Jason with an angry scowl. "Get off me," he ordered. "Just leave me alone." He tried to push past Jason to go back inside, but Jason blocked his way. Steven pulled away from Jason's' grip, backing up a step and swinging his right arm at him.

Jason ducked under the swing that Steven took at him, watching as he staggered off balance from missing. He moved in quickly, bending down to wrap his arms around Steven's waist. Before Steven could resist, Jason lifted him off his feet, carrying him toward the small grove of trees just outside the cemetery. Jason carried Steven until he as was the foot of the nearest tree, then he let go, watching his friend fall onto the ground in a heap. "You can stay here until you calm down," Jason growled. "Or, if you're feeling stupid, you could try to take me on. But you should know, you're going to loose."

Steven rolled over to his hands and knees, pushing himself to his feet and turning to face Jason,, his clenched fists in front of him. "I can take you any day, Jason," he snarled, swinging his right fist in a blow that would take Jason's head off his shoulders.

Jason blocked Steven's blow, the force of it jarring his shoulder muscles. He saw Steven's other arm coming up and blocked that one as well. Backing up, Jason dropped into a defensive stance, meeting Steven's angry glare with a calm stare. "Come on, Steven," he whispered. "Take your best shot."

Steven let out a growl and stepped forward, his right arm swinging out again. He almost snarled with rage as Jason blocked his blow once again. He began advancing on Jason, swinging his arms wildly.

Jason moved with Steven, blocking each of the blows that came at him. He moved in a small circle, keeping Steven off balance as he let his friend release some built up stress. His arms began to ache as he blocked blow after blow, but he did not let his guard down for a second.

Steven tried his best to knock Jason off his feet, but each time he felt his blows blocked. For three minutes, he kept swinging as his anger slowly ebbed away. After the three minutes, he found that he could not continue and his arms slowly sagged to his sides. Frustration and anger gave way to sorrow and he slowly sank to his knees as the tears began to flow.

Jason slowly lowered his arms, watching as Steven crumpled to the ground and covered his face with his hands. Jason walked up to his friend, kneeling down and putting his hands on his shoulders, giving him time to let it all out.

Steven's father stood just outside the church, watching all that happened. He had followed the two boys outside, wanting to make sure that Jason could handle himself. He saw Jason comforting his son, smiled and walked back into the church, knowing Jason had things under control once again.

Jason knelt in front of Steven, letting his friend release his grief. When he felt Steven's shoulders stop shaking, he sat back, resting his forearms on his knees.

Steven sat back, wiping his eyes and looking at Jason. "How did you know," he whispered. "Why would you let me do that? I wanted to kill you."

"I've wanted to punch somebody for a few days now, and he wasn't my brother," Jason answered, wincing as he moved his arms. "I'm glad you didn't connect with any of those punches, Steven. I don't think my head would still be on my shoulders."

Steven chuckled, wincing as he moved his arms as well. "That was my intention, Jason," he chuckled, moving his arms gingerly. "I guess I should have picked a better target. One that wasn't a black belt in karate." His smiled faded a little and he looked Jason in the eyes. "Thank you. I needed to let that all out."

Jason smiled, coming to his feet. He held out his hand, helping Steven to his feet. "Your welcome, I think," he grinned. "My arms will be sore for a couple of days now. I'm going to have a hard time at football practice on Monday."

Steven put his arm around Jason's shoulders, turning him back towards the church. "Well, maybe a good meal will help," he said softly. "I don't know about you, but suddenly I'm hungry enough to eat a horse." He walked with Jason back towards the church, silently thanking God for bringing Jason into his life. He realized that Jason was the best friend he could have.

Trini sat in silence, listening to Zack explain Jason's reasons for wanting to leave the rangers. She sat back, leaning on her arms as Zack finished. "I wondered exactly what had happened," she commented. "I couldn't think of a good reason for Jason to just walk away from us. Now, I think I understand. That all must have hurt him."

Zack nodded, looking Trini right in the eyes. "You should know something else," he stated. "If Jason leaves the rangers, he won't go alone. I'll be going with him. Nobody treats Jason like that and gets away with it."

Trini looked out over the lake, nodding in agreement with Zack. "The same goes for me," she stated. "If this is the way things will go, I'm not staying either."

Michael Scott was sitting at the kitchen table, reading a book when he heard the front door open that evening. He stood up and walked over to the doorway, smiling as he saw Karen put her purse in the closet. "Long day," he asked as she walked over to him.

Karen smiled and nodded. "Very long," she said. She looked behind Michael, expecting to see Jason in the kitchen. "Where's Jason," she asked.

"Not home yet," Michael answered. "He called to ask if Steven could come for dinner, then spend the night. Said they would sleep in the den. I told him it was fine, hope that was okay with you."

Karen smiiled at him as she put her jacket away. "That's fine," she replied. "What's for dinner?"

Michael smiled, turning towards the kitchen. "I put some steaks on the grill," he answered. "The potatoes are in the oven and the salad is made. Only thing left to do is set the table."

Karen walked over to the counter, reaching up to the cupboard and pull out the plates. "I'll take care of that," she replied. "They should be here soon."

Before Michael could answer, the front door opened and they heard Steven and Jason come into the house. "Looks like the quiet time is over," he whispered. "I think I'll head out and check the steaks."

Karen slapped him on the arm, grinning as he walked out the back door. She turned towards the table and set the plates out as Jason and Steven walked into the kitchen. "Just get relaxed boys," she ordered. "Dinner will be ready soon. Steven, it's good to have you."

Steven smiled at her. "Thanks for letting me come over, Mrs. Scott," Steven greeted. "I hope it wasn't any trouble."

Karen shook her head. "No trouble. Why don't you put your things in the den and let Jason get out of that suit?" She looked at Jason, shaking her head. "I see that your tie didn't last too long."

"Hey, I kept it on for the entire service," Jason answered. "But, I lost it as soon as it was done." He looked at Steven, before heading for the stairs. "I'll be down in a few minutes. Let me show you where you can put your things."

Karen turned back to setting the table as they walked out of the kitchen, smiling. She was so glad that Steven and Jason were friends. This looked like a freindship that would last a lifetime.

A/N: That's the end of this chapter. Let me know what you think.


End file.
